1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a receiving antenna system for providing communication with a transmitting station, and more particularly to a portable receiving antenna system suitable for providing communication with a transmitting station carried by a geostationary satellite.
2. Description of the Background
Heretofore, in general, a parabolic antenna system has been adapted to provide communication with a transmitting station carried by a geostationary satellite. It is, however, difficult to carry the parabolic antenna system to a desired place due to heavy weight and large size. It is also difficult to install the parabolic antenna system at the desired place for providing communication with the transmitting station on the satellite.